The Wrong One
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Bellatrix married the wrong man. Here is a scene set just after their engagement.


My entry for the First Kiss Challenge at HPFC forum. Enjoy!

I got Bellatrix, who is in love with Voldmort and not her own husband... so that's what this reflects, even if the kiss is with Rodolphus!

**Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed it, I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stood holding onto Rodolphus' arm, gazing around with cool eyes.<p>

She could see the love in his eyes, and hear the pride in his voice as he led her around the stupid pure-blood party her mother had thrown. What she really wanted to do was get out of there and go back to the Dark Lord.

Sure this celebration was helping his cause, getting purebloods together and recruiting more followers, but it didn't seem to be enough for Bellatrix.

She wanted to be out there, in the field. Her wand felt oddly forlorn, tucking into the ribbing of her stupid, fancy dress. She wanted to use it, to stand by the Dark Lord's side and feel the power rush through her as another victim crumpled at her feet.

She stretched her aching fingers, as though trying to sooth their need for the wand. Later, she told herself, it would all come in good time.

As she did so she glanced down at her fingers and saw the engagement ring on her left hand. It was inlaid with diamond upon diamond, a beautiful creation. Narcissa had ooohed and aaahed for ages over it. She sighed.

They were engaged and they hadn't even kissed. And now that the ring was on her finger Rodolphus would want to kiss her. She no longer had the excuse of wanting to save her first kiss for her husband. Rodolphus would be able to say he _would_ be her husband.

She wished he saw it the same way as she did. As a nuisance and a bother, but a necessity. She had to make a pure-blood marriage. And she would settle for Rodolphus.

But he didn't see it like that. As he father had gleefully pointed out, he was in love with her.

And really, it should be good for Bellatrix. It served the purposes of what she needed in a husband.

He would look after her.

And he would let her fight. He would let her be a death eater, and that was what really mattered.

"Bella," His voice in her ear startled her. It seemed the Malfoys had gone elsewhere, the conversation ended. "You seem a little distracted, perhaps we should step onto the balcony, get some fresh air."

She followed, knowing the kiss was coming. She dreaded it. Any form of intimacy seemed stupid and pointless.

The balcony was quiet. Rodolphus picked a rose off one of the climbing plants on the side of the house and plucked off each thorn before tucking it behind her ear. She resisted the urge to rip it out. She supposed it was supposed to be romantic.

To be honest, his smile was a little goofy, stupid looking. He cupped her face with one hand and she forced herself to stay where she was. She complied. This was her first kiss, after all. It was supposed to be special.

And as he smiled, heart in his eyes, she chocked back disgust and pressed her lips to his.

Without warning The Dark Lord's face burst into perfect clarity behind her eyelids (closed for Rodolphus' sake, and that of anyone watching)

It shocked her, but at the same time set off something weird deep within.

With a gasp her lips parted and she deepened the kiss.

And then her brain began to work again. Rodolphus was too brawny under her hands; he didn't emit the same power of stand with the same stance. He was nothing like the Dark Lord.

She pulled back, unsettled and annoyed. She wanted to whip out her wand and curse him. Her anger grew as she forced herself to stay calm. Rodolphus was glowing with joy and passion.

"Oh Bella," He whispered, entwining his fingers with hers. She let him lead her back into the hall, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they went.

She wasn't listening; her mind was on the Dark Lord.

And she knew for that moment on that her marriage to Rodolphus would always remain duty in her eyes. Unlike her mother had told her, she would not come to love him. Not when all her devotion was reserved for the one who truly mattered.

She was about to become the most faithful servant the Dark Lord had ever had!

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and make me happy!<p> 


End file.
